


Hot under the Shower

by wolfinthemoonlight



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Switch Bin, Switch Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinthemoonlight/pseuds/wolfinthemoonlight
Summary: "You're so damn hot" Minhyuk says"As are you" Bin answers
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 9





	Hot under the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't have a plot really, just some binhyuk showering, fucking and switching. you have been warned.

"Morning sleepyhead" Bin says amused as he enters from the backdoor, his hair, face, neck and shirt are wet, his neck and arm veins are visible and his breathing is going fast. Minhyuk's mouth drops open as he sees Bin so sweaty and out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Minhyuk asks

Bin still half out of breath answers "Yep, you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes I slept pretty well.. Did you work out?" Minhyuk asks with a bright red face.

"Yeah, I went for a run since you were sleeping

"Ahh-" Minhyuk nods.

"We'll do something fun today,"

"Okay- what do you have in mind?" Minhyuk asks

"Whatever you want to do, but first, let's eat!" Bin answers

After they finished eating, they keep sitting and talking for a little while then they both clean the table and plates.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bin asks as he hugs Minhyuk

"I want to stay home, and just be with you, cuddle with you, watch a movie or something"

"Fine by me, as long as you don't fall asleep again" Bin chuckles

Minhyuk gives a soft slap on the older's chest "Don't be like that"

"Or else?" Bin asks daringly

"Or else.." Minhyuk says as he wraps his arms around Bin, pushes him against the kitchen counter.

"Hmm.. wait" Bin interrupts him "I still have to shower"

"Oh, yeah, sure go ahead, I'll clean the rest up" Minhyuk suggests and Bin goes upstairs to take a shower. He then quickly puts everything back where it belongs and sprints upstairs. While running he undresses himself and trips half way, shaking his head at his clumsiness, he quietly enters the bathroom.

"You tripping half way betrayed you coming upstairs Minhyuk" Bin says laughing

"Aww dammit" Minhyuk says disappointed

"You okay though? Seemed like a hard fall" Bin chuckles.

Minhyuk goes to stand with Bin under the shower and hugs him from behind "I'm fine"

"Good" Bin answers as he turns around, lifts Minhyuk up and pushes him against the wall

"Ahh- cold, cold, cold" Minhyuk lets out.

"Hehe sorry" Bin turns the head shower so they both are under hot water then pushed Minhyuk back against the wall, places one leg between his legs, holds his jaw softly and pushes his lips against Minhyuk's, without hesitation he pushes his tongue inside and kisses him sensationally and the younger tightly wraps his arms around Bin's broad shoulders.

When Bin stopped kissing, he softly bites Minhyuk's ear making him moan, he slowly goes down licking, giving him a new hickey. A hickey was starting to fade away, he's replacing, making sure it's visible again.

Minhyuk then switch their roles, pushing Bin against the wall, right away goes in for a short kiss as he goes on his knees and starts stroking and licking Bin's dick. Bin firmly grabs Minhyuk's shoulder with one hand, and with the other grabs the shower pipe

"Oh God, so good." Bin moans.

Minhyuk continues to suck his dick, playfully licks it in between. Bin who places his hand on Minhyuk's head hold onto his hair, slightly moving his hips out of excitement but Minhyuk pushes his hips back against the wall with one hand, and keeps the other at his dick, playing with it.

As Bin is about to come he softly pushes Minhyuk a bit back and Minhyuk who's still holding Bin's dick decides to let him come over him. After hoing down his high, Bin lift Minhyuk back up, wrapping his arms around his waist, the younger wrapping his arms around his neck.

Both go in for another kiss, pushing their soft, warm tongues in each other mouths, having a little play with each others tongues.

Bin stops kissing, turns around and slightly bends over, Minhyuk doesn't hesitate for a second, he holds onto Bin's hips, and pushes his hard dick inside. Bin closes his eyes, his head lifts up, mouth slightly goes open to let out a moan, his cheeks instantly turned red. Then his head goes back downwards, biting his lips, as he holds onto the shower pipe, fisting his other hand, still standing slightly bend over.

Minhyuk who still holds onto his hips tightly pinches a little bit too hard, making nail marks in his skin, along with some scratch marks. Bin doesn't notice as he's enjoying this hot sensational moment too much. Minhyuk who also enjoys it very much has trouble controlling himself, trying to make him not come this quick. But it's too good, it's too hot, so he stops for a second, hugs Bin from behind, giving him a kiss on his back. But the smallest movements makes Minhyuk crazy, and makes him want to hold onto Bin and continue but he keeps himself together just a little longer, he rests just a couple seconds longer, as he gives Bin another kiss on the back making the older moan and struggle a bit.

Causing a little movement that drives Minhyuk crazy again, he holds onto Bin's side very tight, creating another scratch and nail marks. He gives his last thrust and pulls out last minute to come over Bin's ass. Bin immediately turns around, wraps his arms around him, and gives him a hot kiss, straight away pushing his tongue inside Minhyuk's mouth. Minhyuk who moans with it wraps his arms around Bin's neck, pushing both their bodies tight against each other.

"You're so damn hot" Minhyuk says

"As are you" Bin answers and after a little hug, Bin decides to leave the shower and walk straight to the bedroom.

Minhyuk quickly finishes and follows Bin.

"So what do you want to do?" Bin asks

"You, again" Minhyuk says joking.

"Okay" Bin who goes along the joke lifts Minhyuk up and throws him onto the bed.

He leans over Minhyuk and goes in for a kiss.

"I was only joking" Minhyuk adds.

"I know" Bin says with a grin on his face as he gives another kiss. "Like you would mind to go for another round" Bin adds to it.

Minhyuk smiled and places his arms around Bins neck "Totally not" he goes in for a kiss and with one hand pinches in Bin's butt. Bin who becomes excited grabs the lube standing on the nightstand and smears some on his dick.

Bin glanced over Minhyuk "you look so vulnerable right now, I like it" he says as he leans over again.

He lifts up Minhyuk's legs and lower body, going in with his hard dick right away. Minhyuk tightly holds onto the bed sheets, he's pushing half his face into the pillow, his face bright red, biting his soft wet lips, eyes tightly closed. It's all driving Bin crazy, still holding up Minhyuk. Tightly holding on to his hips, he holds on even tighter, and starts going back and forth harder.

Maybe it's because he already came not long ago, and had sex with Minhyuk just a couple minutes ago, but he's even hornier than he thought, and it's all way more sexy. He too is having a lot of trouble holding himself in this time as he takes a short pause to catch some breath, and not to come too quickly. But as he's looking over Minhyuk's body, seeing his red face, with shiny, watery eyes, he's getting all crazy again to enjoy Minhyuk's body, as he holds on again, and finishes it.

After he came, he lies next to Minhyuk, gives him a kiss, and starts hugging him.

"I... I lo..." Minhyuk mumbles

"I love you too" Bin answers.


End file.
